


Letting Go (Sebastian Stan x Reader)

by Stefa_writes



Category: Actor RPF, Real People-Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Songfic, breaking up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4133250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stefa_writes/pseuds/Stefa_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything was perfect. You were happy but the fights started happening...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letting Go (Sebastian Stan x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend that you listen to this song: https://youtu.be/zGnAsQobwrw 
> 
>  
> 
> (edited!)

_For the past few weeks, you've started to fight. Mostly about small things that would annoy you about each other, then it would lead to bigger and more sensitive topics._

_He would storm out of the apartment and you'd always wait for him to come back home._

_Sometimes he'd be gone for a few hours but he always came back and you'd always apologize to each other._

_But this time he didn't. This night he didn't come home._

_You stayed up all night panicking and calling him. But he wouldn't answer. You called his friends but they didn't know where he was. So you stayed up just in case he would come back to your arms._

_It was about dawn when you heard the door's lock open. His shoes padded on the hard wood floor. There he was._

_You practically ran to him and hugged him tightly. He pushed you away gently, looking down._

_"I need to talk to you." He said. His words slurred a bit but he wasn't that drunk. So what he was about to say is going to be serious and not just drunk mumbling._

_"About what?" you said. Even though you kinda knew where it was going._

_He sighed heavily._

_"Us."_

_The words 'we need to talk about us' almost never ends in a happy ending. And that made your heart ache._

_He looked at you sadly._

_"(Y/n), we aren't working out anymore. And I think it's time we go our separate ways."_

_As soon as you heard him say those words, tears immediately formed in your eyes and you felt your heart break._

_"No, we can work this out. We always work things out. Please.. Just.. Let me know what's wrong. We can do this together. Can we start over? Please?" You pleaded, tears still falling as you reached for him._

_He looked at the ceiling trying to stop his tears from falling. The he looked at you, eyes glossy._

_"No. I can't. I-it's not working anymore, (y/n). If we do get through this tonight, things will just get worse in the future and you know it. One of us will leave. It's better if we end things now, before anything else goes to shit." He said with a pained expression._

_"Please, Seb, you can't do this. I don't know what I'd do without you." You said sobbing._

_"What can I do to make you stay? Please, I want you to stay." You begged him._

_Silence. He didn't reply and your heart dropped._

_"Nothing. Don't make this harder than it already is. You're fighting for a lost cause (y/n). What we have... Had. It's gone. I can't carry on with my life always arguing with you. I don't want either of us hurting anymore." He said sadly as tears pooled in his eyes._

_"But if you leave, I wouldn't know what to do. You kept me going on Seb. I'm not sure what would happen to me if you go."_

__Tears finally fell down his cheeks._ _

_"You did the same for me (y/n). But maybe someday, you'll find someone new. And this time, you won't spend all your time fighting together. We both know our relationship's over and done with, and all those arguments we had is proof that we're falling apart."_

_You couldn't take his words in anymore so you turned and ran to your shared bedroom. You sat on the bed and cried your eyes out. You screamed a few times to let out the pain you felt._

_He followed but he stood in the hallway for a while, sobbing silently. A part of him regretted what he said. He wanted to take what he said back and apologize. But he couldn't do it anymore. He couldn't keep on apologizing and then fighting all over again._

_When you calmed down a bit, he came in the room. His eyes red and puffy from crying._

_He knelt in front of you._

_"Go." You said sniffling._

_He looked at you._

_"Go... I'm letting you go. I don't want you to leave but you're right. I'm fighting for a lost cause. Our relationship's run its course. There's nothing I can do about it, but let you go. If I keep on holding on, things won't end on a good note." I said looking at my hands._

_"(Y/n)"_

_"It'll take me a while to move on but, I'll get through it. I'll be fine." I breathed deeply. I looked at his eyes._

_"I love you Sebastian. I will never stop loving you. Don't you ever forget that. Okay?" I said looking at him sadly._

_He smiled sadly and kissed your forehead._

_"I won't."_

 

\----------------

 

The memory of that day came back to him as he looked at (y/n)'s wedding invitation.

 

_"Together with their families, (y/full name) and Christopher Evans invite you to celebrate their marriage."_

 

It was three years now after their separation.

And she really did get to move on. Now happy and content with her soon to be husband, Chris.

He's happy for her. He also found someone he's happy to be with, Margarita.

He loves her, but there will always be a part of him that will always love (y/n). And so does  (y/n).

 

_"I will always love you. Don't you ever forget that okay?"_

_"I won't."_

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's a bit sad again. I'll try to write a fluffy fanfic next time....


End file.
